Look Back
by MorticiaAdamss
Summary: Look back.' Emma thought 'Fuck please look back.' She watched as they walked into the build and before they were about to continue the brown-eyed beauty looked back at Emma with a small shy smile on her face. High School. Warning: Depression. Mentions of drugs. Future sexual content. G/P Emma SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

_Five._

_Four._

_Three._

_Two._

_On_-A sudden "EMMA! Wake up and get ready if you want to eat before school!" Emma rolled her eyes at her mother and stretched out her long limbs. '_I cannot believe this shit. First, I'm forced to move away from my friends. Secondly, I have to go to a fucking small ass high school in a small ass shitty town with _not-a-fucking_ thing to do. Thirdly, well... the first two were enough_' Emma thought and whispered a soft "Fuck." She rolled her eyes at herself and rolled over on her bed and sat on the edge. She knew this was her own fault for this move. Her parents were only trying to do what they thought would be best for her. It was her fault they had to uproot their entire lives and move to Storybrook, Maine. She let out a sigh. Suddenly Emma's bedroom door burst open startling Emma.

"What the fuck August? I could have been naked in here." She half yelled at her brother, well adoptive brother, but no one in the family saw in as anything less than a legitimate part of the family. August had always been a part of the family. Techniquely he was her cousin on her dad's side. Her dad's uncle Geppetto had died of cancer when August was 7 and Emma was 6, it had been tight but her mother Mary-Margrett and dad David stepped up when no one else would. Dads side of the family were all narcissist and couldn't be bothered with anyone or anything that they couldn't get some type of personal gain from. So Emma got a new big brother and she couldn't have been happier. August was Emmas absolute best friend and her his. They did almost everything together. They played sports, played video games, got into trouble, mainly because August followed blindly behind Emma but they always had fun together. Ever since she could remember it was Emma and August. August and Emma. He was her brother. Her best friend. He was one of the very few people who broke through her shell and got to see the actual Emma. He never judged her even though she was born a bit different than normal girls. He never cared. She was just Emma.

"Emma. Emma. Emma!" August shouted shooking Emma out of her thoughts. "What the actual hell Emma. I've been talking and trying to get your attention for five minutes. Where the fuck is your head. You've been spacing out since we've been here. What's going on with you." _'Great here comes 'the look'_. August sighed and tilted his head and softened his eyes and gave that kinda half grin half frown thing people do. It's so fucking annoying. "Do you need to talk? Because you know-"

"I'm fine August. What was it that you needed?" Emma quickly interrupted him obviously trying to not get into any deep feelings. No definitely not today. '_We just need to make it through'._

"I was saying mom said hurry up or no food. School starts at 8:30 and we can't be late on our first day."

"What time is it?" She asked.

"It is..." August looked at his watch "7:50."

Emma nodded. "Alright, I'm about to hop in the shower ill be down in 15."

"Okay, we taking the bug?"

Emma smiled "You know it brother!"

Emma hopped up and started walking out her room to the bathroom. She quickly showered and washed her hair. Emma lightly blow dryed her hair in the bathroom and decide to let it air dry the rest of the way. She walked into her room and went through her boxes with clothes in them, she hadn't bothered to unpack like the rest of her family. Once dressed she looked at her self in the mirror. She wore a pair of tight as all hell acid wash skinny jeans with rips at the knee, a pair of doc martens and a white anarchy t-shirt with a red plaid shirt tied around her waist and her signature red leather jacket bare faced. '_This will do'_ she thought.

"OK Emma you literally just need to make it a through a year. You're 16 you skipped a grade you are a smart cookie and have been through worst shit than this. This is nothing. Get in. Do what you gotta and get the hell out." Emma nodded at herself to confirm and made her way downstairs.

"Good morning sweetie. How'd you sleep?" Emma's mother Mary-Margrett asked with a sympathetic smile.

Emma barely slept 3 hours. "I slept great mom. Thanks." She lied. _'Gotta stop doing that.'_

"Well, you have a plate on the table hun. Why don't you go eat with your brothers and father I'll be there in a minute."

Emma made her way to the table and sat down next to her younger brother Neal, he was only 5 but smart as a wipe. Guess it runs in the family.

"Good morn'n Emmy." Neal smiled a big toothy grim with syrup on his cheeks. Mary-Margrett had made her way to the table.

"Hey bud good morning to you too." Emma said ruffling his wildly curly blonde hair a trait Emma had received as well from their father.

Emma looked at her parents for having two teenagers and a 5-year-old the years were extra kind to them I mean sure they had Emma when they were pretty young, like 16-year-old girl 17-year-old boy young but kids are stressful especially Emma. She internally scolded herself, she was such a fucking idiot for fucking up so hard in Boston. But throughout everything... they remained there for her and loved her. They never stopped not for one minute. 'I don't deserve them.. any of them' She thought. Emma shook her head and started to devour the food in front of her.

"Emma slow down the foods not going anywhere." Her dads laughed at her.

"Ha. Ha. Got it dad." Emma said and started to eat slower after 3 minutes finished her plate. "Alright in ready to go how about you Auggie?"

August nodded "Yeah." They both got up. "Bye mom bye dad."

"Yup laters." Emma said.

"Hold on guys." They heard their mother. They turned around and were both pulled into a hug by their mother. "I love you guys so much and I hope you have an amazing day at school."

Their dad joined in on the group hug. "Yeah, you guys stick together okay. If anything happens call us. We'll come and get you guys."

"I wanna join! You cant give hugs without me. I'm the cutest kid in the family." Yelled Neal as he hugged his sibling's legs.

Emma cleared her throat. "Yeah... this is weird you guys know I don't like hugs." She said trying to wiggle out. "Especially group hugs."

"Speak for yourself Em's." August said smiling and hugging tighter. He really was his mother's son.

"Guys we're gonna be late if we don't go now.." Emma said slipping out of the hug. "Come on Auggie."

August pouted. "Fine. Bye guys love you. Have a good day." Emma and August hopped into Emma's bug and drove off to StoryBrook HIgh. _'Fuck'_ Emma thought. She really hoped this school wouldn't be too shitty.

The drive there was short. Unlike their school in Boston which was a good 20 minutes.

"This school is so small." Emma said pulling up. "This is gonna really suck."

"Don't be such a Debbie-downer Emma I'm sure it won't be too bad." August said getting out of the car with Emma walking beside her. Throwing an arm over her shoulder. "Plus we have each other. We always have fun. I've got your back and you've got mine. Like always right?"

Emma smile at him "Yeah Auggie like always." They walked up the steps and Emma stopped dead in her tracks. "Fuck." She whispered.

"What?"

Emma nodded up to the front doors where a group of girls stood talking. But she could only see one girl. She wore black ankle heeled boots, she worked her way up her body and say the most beautiful tanned legs and Emma actually let out a small whimper. She continued her way up and saw and black flared skirt and that went to a little past her knees, Emma continued her way up and saw a white button-up shirt and a blue and white polka-dotted cardigan. She continued was met with brown eyes staring at her with a curious expression on her face. She watched as her one of her friends blonde wore a pair of jeans and off the shoulder white flowy shirt grabbed her arm and started pulling her inside. It seemed to snap her out of the trance she seemed to be in and they started making their way into the building.

_'Look back.'_ Emma thought '_Fuck please look back.'_ She watched as they walked into the build and before they were about to continue the brown-eyed beauty looked back at Emma with a small shy smile on her face.

"Fuck."

"She's hot." August said with a knowing look on his face.

"Shut up." Emma said pushing her brother's shoulder "Let's get this shit over with."

Emma had a soft smile walking up the steps into the build. _'She looked back. Maybe this school wont be so shitty.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, my lovelies I just wanted to say thank you to you all who gave this story a chance and to those who have commented. It really means a lot. Its been around seven years since I've written anything on here and it was scary at first but I'm happy I did it. Haha so thanks guys. Ok. :)

In this chapter Emma meets some new pals and finally meets the brown eye'd beauty...hm... I wonder who she could be...

Enjoy!

* * *

Emma would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't looking for that brown eyed dark brown hair beauty. She was and she knew it. Constantly looking around taking in her surroundings in the hopes to find her in the crowd. She was having no luck. Despite that, she was surprisingly having a good day. In her first class period of the day which was English, she met two girls. Ruby and Belle. Ruby had worn a short red skirt with black fishnet stockings, an off the shoulder black crop top and had dyed red streak in her hair. She was a force to be reckoned with, a mouth as dirty as a sailor that made Emma look a bit more tamed. She was a wild child and Emma loved it. Belle a lot tamer wore a pair of high waisted royal blue shorts and a white and a white cotton sweater. Belle had the cutest Australian accent. Apparently, her family moved here five years ago that when she met Ruby and the two have been inseparable since. How these two became friends I have no clue but watching them together they just kinda clicked. It's weird on paper they don't make sense but spend two seconds with these girls and you'll see. Emma decided they were cool. _'I can be friends with them'_ She thought.

Her next period was Government which she had with August which was great. They compared schedules and it seemed they had Govt., Gym, and lunch together. It became the third period and unfortunately, her class was on the other side of the school and she had already been running late when her Govt. teacher wanted her and August to say a minute after class to give them a packet of notes to help them catch up. She ran down the hall looking for 204. '_Fuck where is it?'_ Her run turned into a fast walk and she finally saw it. Without even thinking she burst into the classroom.

"Uhh... Hi." She said. The class chuckled at her which caused Emma's cheeks to pinken.

"Emma Swan I presume." The teacher said with an annoyed tone. '_Great already a teacher hates me.'_

"Yeah sorry I'm late I ha-"

"Please try not to make it a habit Miss Swan. I'm Mrs. Strab. Please take a seat next to..." Mrs. Strab looked around the room check for extra seats. "Regina. Yes. Regina, please stand up."

Emma looked to the class and thought 'Fuck me' as she saw brown eyes stand. 'It's her.' Emma gulped and nodded making her way slowly.

"Sometime today Miss Swan." Emma heard from behind her. Emma almost booked it to her seat. Throwing her bag on the table getting out her Science book along with her notebook and pen. Emma put her bag on the floor next to her and looked to her left where brown eyes sat. _'Regina'_. She was startled to see Regina was already staring at her. _'Fuck she is so... beautiful.'_ Emma turned away and blushed a deep shade of red. "Okay class, let's go back to yesterday to refresh our memories. Who can tell me what velocity is and what the formula is?" _Silence._ "Anyone." _Nope._ "Yes Regina."

"Velocity is the speed of something in a given direction." Emma turned to putty and her husky honey-like voice. Regina continued. "To figure out the velocity you would divide the distance by the time it takes to travel that same distance then you add your direction to it." Regina said in an all-knowing tone. _'She hot and smart. Why God? Why would you do this to me?'_ Emma thought.

"Good job Regina. You could all learn a thing or two from her. Now let's continue." Mrs. Strab said turning her back writing some shit on the board.

Emma turned to look at Regina she was taking notes. 'Talk to her' Emma opened her mouth and closed it shaking her head. _'Say something idiot.'_ Emma cleared her throat and said. "So you're pretty good at this crap huh?"

Regina looked up and narrowed her eyes at Emma and said. "If you think for one second I would let you cheat off me then you're dumber than you look."

_'What the fuck. Brown _eye's is_ hot, smart, and a bitch.'_ Emma thought. "As if I need to cheat off you. You can go fuck right off Princess."

"Queen."

"What?" Emma said annoyed.

"You said Princess. I'm a Queen. Also, I do not appreciate being spoken to in such a manner."

"Yeah well you were being a dick."

"I was not."

"Yes you were."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes. Look I live with a five-year old I can do this shit in my sleep. Why don't you turn around and continue on with whatever you were doing and leave me alone? Thanks." Emma said turning away but not before missing the shocked expression on the girls face. Emma put her headphones in. Honestly, she couldn't care less if she got into trouble she just needed to not think about the girl next to her. What a fucking let down. '_You try to be nice to a _smok'n_ hot hottie and of course, she's a bitch. It wouldn't have worked out she's probably straight and I'm well... different so. Plus I'd just probably fuck it up like I do with everything. Fuck I'm an idiot.'_ Soon the bell rang and Emma hurridly put her stuff away and rushed out of the door with the sound of heels hot on her tail.

"Miss Swan. Miss Swan." Regina yelled trying to keep up.

Emma whipped around eyes blazing with fire. _'Fuck I hate this. Can't anything ever go _right._ I just wanted to lay low. Chill. No fights. No drama. Nothing. And here you are again Emma not even halfway through your day in some weird argument with some random hot girl. Fuck this.'_ "Look Princess."

"Queen."

Emma rolled her eyes "Whatever. Look dude my class if far and I don't want to be late to another class. I'm trying to make a good impression and do what I gotta do so I can get the hell outta here. I'm trying to lay low so how about I don't talk to you and you don't talk to me. We can just stay out each other's way and whatever this is needs to end. Sound good? Great. Now I gotta go. Bye." Emma turned around and started walking off try to hurry away. But not before hearing a huff followed by an "Im not a dude from behind her."

Emma's day continued on and by now it was time for lunch. Emma looked around and saw August sitting next to a boy dressed fashionably and a hat sitting on top of his head. Emma walked over and sat opposite them.

"Hey Auggie. Auggies friend."

"Hey Em's this is Jefferson. Jefferson this is my sister Emma."

"Oh my well very nice to meet you." Jefferson said sticking out his hand. Emma looked at it for a second then at August. She saw a look telling her to be nice. She sighed and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too man.

Suddenly Emma felt to bodies plop down next to her on both sides and as two new trays were placed on the table.

"Hello Emma." Belle said smiling.

"Hey new girl." Ruby said bumping her shoulder into Emma's. Emma smiled at them.

"Hey guys. I didn't know you were in the same lunch as me. That's cool."

"Wait. Wait. Are you shitting me? Emma you made not one but two new friends on your first day. I am so proud of you. Moms gonna die." August said excitidly.

"Shut up." Emma said. "I know how to make friends."

"Really because back home it was only me and-"

"August shut up!" Emma yelled cutting him off.

"My bad Em I didn't mean to bring up her."

"It's fine."

"Awkward... Any yeah we've officially decided to take Emma under our wing. She is now apart of our squad." Ruby said with a big toothy grin. Ruby looked back andforth between the boys and shrugged. "You guys can join too I guess."

August gave a confused face while Jefferson just slowly said "Okay..."

Ruby smiled at them then looked completely to Jefferson. "Jefferson where have you been? Belle and I haven't seen you around in a while."

"Yeah sorry Rubes I've just been so busy working on my latest hat designs." Jefferson said smiling an apologetic smile at her.

Belle stuck her hand out to August. "Hi I'm Belle."

August smiled and shook it. "Hey I'm August Emma's brother."

"So guys..." Ruby started "I'm throwing a party this Saturday. Grannys going out of town."

"She gonna kill you..." Belle said singing it softly.

Ruby responded "Only if she finds out..." Ruby gave her a slightly evil smile. "So who's down?"

Belle said "My best friends throwing a party of course I'll e there just don't come crying to me when Granny finds out."

"Gotcha."

"I'm down." Jefferson said.

August nodded and said "I'm down. Emma?"

Emma shook her head "No I don't think its a good idea. Plus mom and dad wouldn't want me to go ya'know." She said with a frown.

"Emma they won't care they trust you. Plus I'll be there I got your back." August said trying to convince her. "It won't be any fun without you."

"Hey!" Ruby yelled with an offended look on her face. "I'll have you know I throw awesome parties."

"Sure you do Rubes." Belle said patting her hand.

"Uhm Emma." Emma turned around and saw Regina stand behind her shifting on one foot to another. "Can we talk."

Emma shook her head "I'm good." She said turning around.

"Emma please... Just give me one minute. Come on."

Emma sighed got up from her seat and said. "You've got 30 seconds." and walked away with Regina.

The table was silent until a "Woah" was heard from Jefferson.

"Who's that" August said.

"Regina Mills." Belle said with a shocked expression. "Cheer captain, captain of the debate team, class president, and all around good girl. Her moms even the mayor."

"More like the Evil Queen." Ruby said. "She's a total bitch."

"I've just never heard her be so... so..." Jefferson said trying to find the right word.

"Human?" Ruby supplied.

"Come on now guys. She isn't so bad." Belle said.

"Yeah to you maybe. And that's only because you're on the cheer squad with her. Us lesser'slike Jeffy and I aren't meant to even look at her."

"Who are you calling lesser?" Jefferson asked offended. "And do NOT call me Jeffy."

"Yeah. Yeah." Ruby said.

August spoke "I'm not worried Emma's been through worse than some cheerleader named 'Regina Mills.'"

"Yeah well just wait..." Ruby said. "I wonder what they're talking about."

Emma leaned against the wall on the other side of the cafeteria where it wasn't so crowded. "What's up Regina?"

"I just wanted to say..." Regina took a deep breath and continued. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Yeah well I don't accept."

"What?" Regina asked confused.

"I. Don't. Accept."

"And why not?" Regina said growing angry.

"Because... I don't want to."

"That's not a real reason."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No its- Look we are not about to do this again. Look I'm sorry okay. You were right I was being a total bitch I was just frustrated I wasn't expecting to see you and then I did and I got flustered okay." Regina said having to bite her tongue to stop from continuing on and saying something too embarrasing. _'Too much'_ Regina thought. _'Way too much'_

"What?" Emma asked confused. '_I made her get fluster?'_ A small cocky smile making its way on her face.

"Look i'm just not good with people. I can be a little abrasive."

Emma snorted "No shit. Look I get it. I'm not good with people either."

"Maybe we can backtrack and be friends?"

"Friends?" Emma asked. _'I want a lot more than friends'_ Emma thought.

"Yeah look give me your phone."

Emma looked confused "Why?" She asked slowly pulling out her iPhone.

Regina snatched it from her hand. "So I can put my phone number in it duhh."

_'Yeah _duhh_ Emma. Idiot.'_

"Okay."

Regina handed Emma back her phone. "Good so Welcome to StoryBroke High. I'm actually part of the welcoming comity. Again sorry for not being so welcoming."

"It's cool I guess. I'll get over it. Sorry for being a dick too. I can be pretty stubborn." Emma said.

Regina smirked and said "No shit." Repeating Emma's words just moments ago causing Emma's eyes to widen. "Well I better get back and finish my lunch if I'm going to be able to focus in my last two classes and have enough energy for cheer practice after school."

"You're a cheerleader?" Emma asked?

"Yes. Yes I am. Why? Are you surprised?"

Emma gave a small chuckle. "Not even a little bit."

"Well, I guess I'll see you later?" Regina asked with a hopeful smile on her face.

Emma nodded "Yeah I'll see you later brown eyes." _'Fucking idiot. Why did you call her that?'_

"Brown eyes?" Regina said confused.

Emma shrugged a little embarrassed she let her internal nickname for the girl slip out. "Yeah. Uhh... I like them. I mine your eyes. They're cool." Emma said and deep red now covering her cheeks. _'Fuck Emma really?'_ She thought to herself.

Regina blushed and said "Well thank you I will see you later." Regina turned around and walked off to a group of girls sitting at a table near the door one Emma recognized as the girl who pulled Regina into the school. Emma watched her sit down. She also watched as a boy with light brown hair plop down next to Regina and kiss her cheek and sling an arm around her. Emma rushed back to the table reclaiming her seat.

"Hey guys," Emma spoke. "Whos that guy next to Regina?"

"Oh that's Robin Locksley. Reginas Boyfriend." Belle said eating grapes.

"She has a boyfriend?"

"Yeah. You know people in the drama club love to gossip and I heard he's a total slimebag though, constantly hitting on girls even though he's in a relationship. So gross." Jefferson said. Everyone at the table nodded in agreement.

"Why do you wanna know Em?" Ruby asked.

"No reason."

"No reason my ass." Ruby said. "You've got the hots for her."

Emma shook her head and said "No I don't."

"Its cool Em she's hot. I mean she's an evil bitch but she is smok'n. I'd hit that." Ruby said.

"Yeah if I were straight I'd propose right now."

"Your gay?" Emma asked.

Jefferson raised and eyebrow with a smirk on his face. He gestured to himself and said, "Oh baby you couldn't tell."

"I try not to judge."

"How cute."

"I'm not cute." Emma said.

"I hate to break it to you Emma but you're so cute." Ruby said.

"Am not. Belle tell them."

"Sorry Ems."

"August?"

August shrugged "Sorry sissy you're adorable."

Jefferson smiled "Our cute lesbian."

"I never said I was gay." Emma smiled.

Jefferson looked Emma up and down. "Sweetie you didn't have to." Everyone at the table laughed and finished off their lunch while chattering. Every now and then Emma would peak over at Regina. And every now and then she'd see Regina peaking back.

...After School...

August leaned into the locker next to Emma's "Thank fucking god school's over. Wanna go home and play some Smash Bros? I invited Jefferson over." August said with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"What's that?" Emma asked.

"What?" August asked rolling his eyes.

"You know exactly what Auggie."

"No, I don't know what Emma."

"I wanna know what." August and Emma suddenly heard. Both looked to the side and saw Jefferson.

"Oh hi, Jefferson." August said. "We were just talking about... Some other thing."

Emma chuckled and whispered "Smooth bro. Very... smooth."

Through gritted teeth, August turned towards Emma and whispered: "Shut up Em." He turned back to Jefferson and asked "So are you still coming to our house to play some games?"

"Yeah I-" Jefferson started but was interrupted.

"Yooo fools what are you guys doing." Ruby said throwing a lazy arm around Jefferson while Belle who was now in a blood red and black cheerleading uniform had walked up to stand close beside her.

August spoke "We were gonna go to mine and Emma's place and play some video games. Do You guys wanna join?"

"I have Cheer practice in 10 minutes." Belle said.

"Yeah, I was coming to see if you guys wanted to come. I usually wait for Belle to get out and then we head to Grannys diner for a milkshake. Do you guys wanna come?" Ruby leaned in clasping her hands together while giving them a pleading It'll be fun... and you'll be saving me from boredom and I'll love you guys forever... Milkshakes on me."

"I can go for a milkshake." Jefferson replied.

August nodded. "Yeah that sounds good. I just gotta text our mom. She's a worrier."

"Make it a hot chocolate and I'm there." Emma said.

Ruby nodded "Done deal." She grabbed Emma's and Belle's hand pulling them down the hall. "Now come on we must face the cheer squad from hell."

A look of offense crossed Belle's face as she spoke "Hey! I'm on that squad."

Ruby rolled her eyes and threw an arm over her shoulder "You know you're an exception beauty."

Belle blushed lightly and wrapped an arm around Ruby and gave her a half hug as the five new friends made their way outside of the school walking towards the football field.

* * *

Next time we'll see cheer practice and Granny's dinner and anything else I figure in lol thanks guys have a great night or day or afternoon wherever you are.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my people pals! I have another chapter for you and I do so hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think!

Tonight we have our five favorite friends after school having some pal time. Cheer practice. Granny's. Parents.

Enjoy!

* * *

Emma and her friends minus Belle decided to sit off to the side on the grass to watch the cheerleaders practice. The group had been chatting amongst them self, well except for Emma who was having trouble taking her eyes off of Regina. _'God she's so fucking hot. What I wouldn't give to be that skirt.'_ She shook her head '_You're kidding yourself _Emma_. Don't fall for a straight girl who's already dating a guy. Even if she was into girls you wouldn't have a chance... You're just damaged good.'_

"Emma!" August yelled.

Emma had to tear her eyes away from the brunette to make eye contact with her brother. "What's up?"

"I asked if you were gonna try out for soccer." August said. He looked over to where Emma's eyes had previously been and smile looking back at his sister. "What's got your attention sis?"

Emma rolled her eye's "Nothing." She grumbled. "I don't know. It's been a while since I played I probably wouldn't be any good anymore."

It was August's turn to roll his eye "Shut up Emma. You're amazing at soccer. You should do it."

Jefferson spoke up "You play soccer Emma?"

"I used to."

"You should totally do it. You'd look hot in the uniform." Ruby said with a playful smirk.

Emma's cheeks turned a light shade of pink "Uh... Thank you? I don't know maybe I will. I have to ask mom and dad."

"They'll say yes Emma." August said.

Emma nodded she knew her parents just wanted to see her be happy again and soccer used to make her happy. She had always felt... free when she was on the field. A rush of excitement. That all came crashing down when her ex came into her life. _'Don't think about her.'_ Emma shook her head "I don't know I have to think about it. I don't know if it's worth it. I kinda just wanna lay low this year man."

"Ok ladies! Take a break and be ready to continue in 10." They heard from where the cheerleaders were practicing. The gang looked up and saw Belle running towrds them. Once she reached them she crashed down on top of Ruby knocking her back.

"I'm so tired." Belle said. "I need water." Belle turned around as Ruby spead her legs so that her best friend could settle down between them. Belle now laying with her back against Ruby's front and reached for her water bottle to have a drink.

Emma smiled at the girls and had to wonder if there was anything a bit more than just the friendship the seemed to have between them. Emma looked up and noticed Regina talking to two blonde girls and noticed them laughing at something that seemed to be the funniest thing in the world. Emma looked down and pulled up a couple of pieces of grass breaking them and throwing them in front of her. Emma glanced back up and noticed Regina looking at her. Regina gave a smile and a soft wave in her direction causing Emma to smile and wave back but also catching the attention of both of her blonde friends. She saw Regina touch both of their arms and held up a single digit and made her way over to Emma._ '_Shit _she's coming over here. Fuck.'_ Emma ran a hand through her messy curls nervously.

"Hey Emma." Regina said now standing in front of her. She looked at the others "Hello uhm... Everyone else." She looked back at Emma. "Can I take a seat?" Emma just nodded but it didn't matter Regina was already sitting down next to her. "How are you doing? Did you have a good first day at school?"

Emma nodded "Yeah it wasn't too bad. I made met some cool people I guess." She said nodding her head in the direction of her new friends.

Ruby snorted and said "You guess? Sweetie, I am the coolest of cool." Causing Belle to roll her eyes while everyone else chuckled.

August stuck his hand out to Regina and with a charming smile said "Hi I'm August. Emma's older brother."

Regina smiled causing Emma to feel a small swarm of butterflies in her stomach. "Hi I'm Regina. It's a pleasure to meet you. Today was your first day too right? How was it?"

August nodded "Yeah it was pretty great. I was a little worried at first but it was pretty cool. I like it here so far."

Regina nodded "Well I'm glad you and Emma are enjoying yourselves." She turned back her attention to Emma "So... should I expect you at all the cheer practices or is this just a special occasion?" Regina asked and a slight raise of her eyebrow.

Emma shrugged "Depends."

"On?" Regina countered.

"If I'm having a good time... If I start liking what I see while I'm here." Emma said trying to remain neutral leaning back with her right arm holding her up while looking away to hide the blush she knew was forming from how hot her cheeks felt. '_You better fucking believe I'll be here if your gonna always be in that skirt.'_

Regina crocked her head to the side raised eyebrow again "Oh. So do you?"

"Do I what?"

Regina rolled her eyes "Like what you see here?"

Emma looked into Regina's eyes replying "Oh definitely...The something about the scenery is absolutely..." Emma looked Regina up and down "tantalizing..."

Regina smiled a 100-watt smile and nodded "Good." She stood up saying goodbye to everyone her eyes lingering on Emma. Before she turning around she sent a wink Emma's way and walked with a little extra sway in her hips making Emma bite the left corner of her lip. _'Fuck. What am I doing?'_

"Uhhh... What the fuck." Jefferson said.

Emma looked over "What?"

"You just fucking flirted with Regina fucking Mills. That's what the fuck what." Ruby said.

Emma rolled her eyes "Come on guys we weren't flirting. She has a boyfriend."

Jefferson laughed "Hun if that's not you flirting then I'd be scared to see you when you are. You guys were basically fucking each other with your eyes."

Emma laughed nervously _'Am I that obvious?'_ "Guys no we weren't. You're all crazy."

"Well, we might be crazy but at least we aren't in love with the Evil Queen." Ruby said pushing Emma lightly laughing.

Belle stood up "Okay I have to get back. It should just be like 25 more minutes and then milkshake time." Everyone cheered and Ruby let out few whoops. While Belle finished practicing her routine with the other cheerleaders the gang started chatting again with Emma actually joining in every now and then. Soon it was time to leave and the five new friends made their way to Grannys diner.

Ruby was the first to walk in followed by Belle, Jefferson, August, and Emma. "You guys find us a booth I'm gonna get our drinks." Ruby made her way behind the counter.

"Hey, can I get cinnamon in my hot chocolate? With whipped cream?" Emma asked with hopeful eyes facing the counter.

Ruby smile "Weird but I'll allow it." And with that, she turned and headed to the back.

"Uh... can she just walk in the back like that?" August asked.

Belle nodded and said "Her grandma owns the diner. Where should we sit?"

Emma looked around and stopped dead when she saw Regina was sitting in a booth four seats down from the door. Again she was with the same two blonde girls as earlier. "Hey guys I'll be back. You guys find us a table." Emma walked over to Regina's booth as Regina looked up and smirked at her.

"You know Ms. Swan if I didn't know any better I'd saw you were stalking me."

Emma smiled a charming smile she inherited from her father and chuckled "I could say the same." They seemed to have gone into a trace of just looking into each other's eyes and smiling at the other when they heard a noise jumping them back to reality.

The taller blonde of the two cleared her throat "Regina are you going to introduce us to your new friend?"

Regina seemed to remember there were actual people beside her and Emma in the room shook her head and said "Oh I'm sorry. Where are my manners? Emma these are my best friends. Kat and Tink. Guys this is Emma Swan."

Tink smiled and said "OH... so this is the infamous Emma Swan."

Emma smirked "Infamous aye."

Kat smirked back at her "Oh definitely. It seems you've made quite the impression on our-OW!"

Regina smile innocently "Oh I'm sorry was that your leg? Silly me."

Kat frowned and went to rub her leg while mumbling "Bitch."

Regina looked up at Emma "So what brings you to Grannys?"

"Ruby bribed us with milkshakes. I opted out for a hot chocolate. It's my drink of choice." Emma said with a shrug

Regina smiled at her and nodded "I'll have to remember that?" Suddenly a body swooped in and sat next to Regina push her slightly over. _'Oh, its the boyfriend Ruben something.'_ Said boyfriend threw an arm around Regina's shoulder and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey babe. What do you have to remember?" He looked up at Emma "Who are you?"

Regina rolled her eyes slightly moving away from him only to be pulled back "Okay one don't call me babe. You know I hate that. And two, Robin you're insanely being rude. This is Emma, my new friend."

Robin looked Emma up and down and laughed turning to look at Regina he asked "Why?"

Emma with an annoyed look on her face opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Regina "Because I am my own person and I can be friends with whomever I want. That's WHY."

"I'm gonna go." Emma said turning around getting ready to walk to the booth her friends were waiting at.

"Wait Emma!" She heard Regina from behind her but continued on anyway. She heard Regina and Robin bickering and heard words like dyke and asshole and bigot thrown around and plopped down at the end next to Belle and reached for her hot chocolate. _'hm... chocolate. Just what I need.'_

"How's your girlfriend?" Ruby asked

"As if I would ever date a cheerleader." Emma looked at Belle "No offense."

Belle shrugged "It's okay I wouldn't either. Cheerleaders are bitches."

"Woah!" Ruby exclaimed "Was that a curse word from our resident Beauty. I never thought I'd see the day."

Belle shoulder bumped Ruby "Shut up Rubes. I've cursed before. I just don't do it every five seconds like you."

Ruby smiled and put an arm around Belle's waist pulling her in closer "Well maybe you should. It's hot!" Belle in turn blush and told her to shut up again. "So guys I think my parties gonna be Friday night so can you spread the word."

"Uh, Ruby you do realize it's already Wednesday. Isn't that kinda late notice. Have you even started planning?" Jefferson asked.

"Well... no... I just found out Granny's gonna be leaving this mourning. I figured we'd just tell people then they'd tell people and then they'd tell people then BOOM! Instant party of the century." Ruby said slamming her right hand down on the table at the word boom because the other was still securely wrapped around Belle.

The boys along with Emma laughed while Belle shook her head at her best friends antics.

"Ruby you're a bit crazy aren't you? I fucking love it." Emma said with a smile, in turn, Ruby beamed back toothy grin her canines on display. The gang finished up their drinks not even noticing that the brunette along with her two best friends had left a pouting Robin in the booth. After chatting a little while longer they all decided it was time to go home. Everyone hopped in their cars, Belle hopping in Ruby's so she could take her home, and made their way to each of their houses. Before Emma and August could even walk in the door their mother was there smiling at them and started in with her questioning.

"Oh, my babies are home! Charming their hear! SO... guys how was your first day? Did you have fun? Did you make any new friends? How are your classes? They aren't too hard are they? Oh my gosh come sit down." She said grabbing their hands pulling them into the living room onto the couch. By now their father made his way into the living room and sat in his designated recliner.

"MM give them some time to breathe!" David said laughing leaning back.

Emma rolled her eyes at her mother sighing and leaned back on the couch "It was fine mom."

MM smiled and grabbed her daughter's hand. "I'm sorry sweetie I'm just excited. I was a bit nervous about everything that's happened. I... I just want you guys to be happy." She smiled a soft reassuring smile "SO... tell me how was it really."

August spoke "It was really good mom. The classes were pretty standard. Emma and I actually have a few together so that was really cool. Emma and I made some new friends too. Ruby Belle and August. They're awesome. And Emma's gonna try out for the soccer team. I guess they're holding try out's on Friday after school so we're all gonna go and support Emma. Belle has cheerleading practice at the same time so it'll all work out so we can all cheer her on. Then after we were gonna go to Ruby's and hang out for a bit if that's okay with you guys." August smiled sweetly at his parents.

"Woah..." Emma said "When did we decide all of this? I never said I was gonna try out."

"While you were making googly eyes at Regina in the diner? I figured I'd annoy you till you caved" August said.

"Who's Regina?" His mother asked.

August winced realizing his mistake mentioning the brunette.

Emma's eyes suddenly widening at the mention of the brown-eyed girl. "No one. Right August?" Emma said through gritted teeth glaring at her brother.

Her dad chuckled "Doesn't sound like no one kid. So..." David leaned back "Who's the girl that's got you all googly-eyed?"

Emma huffed blushing a deep red "Gosh guys no one... just some girl I met today. I don't even know her. I don't want to know her." Emma sighed _'Lies. You tell so many lies. That what got you into the mess back in Boston fucking idiot.'_

MM smiled and squeezed her daughter's hand "It's okay baby. You can tell us about her when you're ready."

Emma groaned "There's nothing to tell."

"Okay sweetie."

"Sure kid."

"Sorry Ems."

Emma stood up suddenly "Okay call me when dinners ready I'm gonna get started on my homework."

Walking down the hall she heard her mother whisper. "Okay, August who's Regina?" Emma groaned throwing her head back wondering why her mother was always so nosy. Emma was able to get through her homework quickly. _'Thank god for an eidetic memory.'_ Soon it was time for dinner her MM and David both sat at the head of the table with Emma on one side and her two brothers on the other. Tonight dinner was homemade taco's a family favorite which of course meant the boys and Emma couldn't help but scarf down. It was 9:30 at night Emma sat on her bed strumming on her guitar when a text came buzzing through Emma's phone. Emma stood up to sit down her guitar standing it up on its stand at the foot of her bed walking back to her bed sitting cross-legged. She grabbed her phone to check it.

**(310)754-8895: Emma?**

**Emma: Maybe. Who is this?**

**(310)754-8895: Regina...**

'_Fuck'_ Emma thought. She huffed throwing her to lay down on her bed. She sat her on her side and decided not to answer.

_**Buzz.**_

_**Buzz.**_

_**Buzz.**_

"Are you fucking serious." She whispered. Picking up her phone she looked at the text messages.

**Regina: Emma...**

**Regina: I'm sorry.**

**Regina: Robins a total asshole. I'm really sorry...**

**Emma: It's cool.**

**Regina: No it's not.**

**Emma: I'll get over it.**

**Regina: :/**

**Emma: Why are you even with him?**

**Regina: It's kind of complicated...**

**Emma: Doesn't have to be.**

**Regina: You sound like Kat and Tink.**

**Emma: They don't like him either? Hmm... Wonder why?**

**Regina: He wasn't always this bad.**

**Emma: You're too good for him.**

**Regina: Emma... I dont know what to say...**

'_Too much Emma. Too fucking much. Stop being an idiot. She's too good for him. She's too good for you. Don't kid yourself.'_ Emma thought quickly she texted.

**Emma: I'm going to bed. Good night.**

**Regina: **Wait Emma**!"**

**Regina: ...**

**Regina: Good night Emma...**

* * *

Hello! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I was really trying to get it out for you tonight it's currently 12:56 at night so I'm about to read some fanfiction and myself and then hit the hay and start a new day lol.

Next chapter will probably be Friday that means... school? soccer? party? I guess we'll see...

Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter I hope you all have a great morning, evening, or night and all of the above.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay... Okay... Here I am back with another chapter. It is currently 6:25 am and I have been writing since about 11 pm. I. Am. Exhausted. How I managed this I do not know. Do not ask me for I have no answer lol. Well since I haven't updated in a couple of days and I don't think another chapter will be out until Tuesday, so I want to bring something to the table. I tried to make this chapter a bit longer so I hope you guys like it. Please leave a review letting me know what you guys like or what you guys dislike. Maybe something you want to see in the future. Thanks.

So coming up in this chapter we got some soccer tryout. Emma meets some new pals. We got a party. Warning: Underage drinking.

I hope you guys enjoy! (:

* * *

Thursday had come and gone with little to no communication between Emma and Regina, mostly on Emma's part. It had occurred to Emma by Friday during hers and Regina's science class that Regina resembled a dog with a bone. Never letting up, never giving up… And for what? To talk to her? To be her friend? '_Why did it even matter to her so much?'_ Emma had thought to herself. '_Gosh, I wish she would just forget it ever happened... Forget I ever said anything… Fuck, Emma, you can't even forget it. You're such a fucking embarrassment, not only to yourself but to your family and you're new 'friends'_ if you want to even call them that. Laughable. They probably only hang out with you because of August. You're no one special. Never have been. Never will be.'

It had quickly become the end of the school day on Friday and Emma had been dreading this all day. She didn't know how she let August talk her into trying out for soccer AND going to a party all on the same day. Usually, it was the other way around, Emma had always been the one to convince August to do something now what? The just switched roles or something? Emma shook her head as she sat on a bench in the girl's locker. She had waited like she normally does so she could be the last one out. She just needed some time to collect her thoughts. After dressing in a black pair of Nike joggers and a plain white t-shirt. After taking a moment to breathe through her nerves she quickly slipped on her old pair of black and white soccer cleats. She stood tall reaching down into her joggers to make sure everything was in place and to make sure there was no chance of anything slipping out and causing her any more embarrassment that she already felt, she headed through the back doors leading on to the field.  
Emma looked around and noticed directly in front of her further down on the field where the soccer tryouts were being held. She saw a group of girls talking to an older man who looked to be in his late thirty's, Emma recognized her as the English Lit teacher she had with Belle and Ruby. Emma started making her way when she heard someone yell her name from behind her to her right.

"EMMA! Good Luck!" She looked up and saw her brother waving at her enthusiastically, next to him were Ruby and Jefferson chanting her name. She smiled while rolling her eyes at them. She through them a wave and turned around to jog the short distance towards the group.

"Nice of you to join us, Swan." Mr. Miller said not even looking up from his clipboard. Emma blushed walking around the girls to stand in the back. "Don't make it a habit. Okay, now that everybody's here we can begin." He said looking up and glancing around at the team. "First off call me Coach or Mr. M, Mr. Miller reminds me too much of my father. Now we're going to start off with some simple drills just to warm you girls up a bit. Ok?" Nods. "Then we're going to run a scrimmage. I want you to give me your absolute best. Anything else then you can just walk the hell off my field now. Got it?" More nods. "Good now line up at the halfway line. We're going to do something really simple to start off with. I just want to see how well you guys can kick. No tricks. I'm going to be in the goal of trying to stop it. Don't let me stop it." He said with narrowed eyes at the girls. "Okay, let's go. Line up." The girls started turned to make their way to line up, Emma along with them when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw 'Coach' with squinted eyes. "I hope your good Swan or else you're just wasting all of our time here. Don't let me down."

Emma nodded and ran to the line to stand behind a beautiful Asian girl. "Don't take it personally."

Emma looked up. "Huh?" Emma said tilting her head to the side.

"With Coach." The girl said nodding in the direction of the man in the goal yelling at a poor girl who kicked the soccer ball over the entire net. They moved up space. "He's a little rough around the edges but he's a good guy." Another space. "He's just stressed because our team sucks." 'Great. August made me join a team who's shit.' Another space. "But hopefully we're finally gonna make a come back this year. I'm Mulan."

Emma looked at her in disbelief with a lopsided smile "You're shitting me."

Another space.

Mulan shook her head. "No my parents just have a weird sense of humor." Another space.

"I like it. I loved the movie. I even cut my hair and tried to run off to help defend China when I was 7."

Mulan looked and her and chuckled "Are you serious?"

Emma shrugged. "There's pictures. I thought I burned them all but my mom has sticky fingers. I swear she was a bandit in another life." Another space. "Looks like it's your go," Emma said to Mulan. "Good luck."

Mulan smiled at her "Thanks." Emma watched as she walked up to the line and nodded her head giving the coach a thumbs up letting him know she was ready. He rolled the ball as hard as he could and Emma watched as she took off stopping it with her foot and zig-zagging it making her way down the field just to kick it off before making it to the goalie box just barely making it in past her coaches outstretched fingers. The girls behind Emma cheered.

"Good job Fa!" The coach yelled. "See ladies. That's what I want to see. The first shot of the day. Let's see if we can keep it going. Come on Swan."

Mulan made her way back stopping next to Emma giving her a high five. "Good luck Swan."

Emma gave her a small smile while nodding. "Thanks." Emma tried to shake off her nerves but damn she hadn't done this is two years. She didn't even know if she was any good anymore.

"Go, Emma!" She heard from the bleachers. She looked up and saw her friends yelling and waving with the biggest smiles on their faces. She noticed Belle had joined them and she looked just as excited for her as the rest of them. 'They believe in me.' Emma smiled and let her eyes travel to the left and noticed her. She was sitting a few rows above Emma's friends and she sat with two girls she always sat with, both blondes on either side of her. Emma watched as a small shy smile graced the brunette's lips. Regina waved and with two thumbs up she mouthed 'you got this.' For some reason Emma found herself nodding at the brunette.

"Any day now Swan." She heard from her coach. Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She turned to face her couch with a determined look on her face. She nodded with a thumbs up to her coach that she was ready just like she saw Mulan do. The coach nodded and again with everything he had. Rolled the ball down the field. 'Here we go, Swan. Let it go and be free for one second.' And with that Emma was off. Squinting her eyes she ran as fast as she could towards the ball. She easily stopped the ball and made her way down the field. It seemed that time had slowed down around her and for a moment everything stood still. It felt like she was her old self again and she just wanted to hold on to that moment for as long as she could. Taking a deep breath she slowed her way down the field and looked up and meet eyes with her coach. She saw it. Him daring her to score. He rocked side to side trying to anticipate the direction she was going to shoot the ball. Emma looks up at the bleachers and watched Regina nod. Time still in slow motion. Everything sounded like it was under water. Emma looked back at her coach and with a slight upturn of the corner of her mouth her continued on. She stopped outside of the goalie box with the ball. She took a step back and then slowly and slightly approached the ball. She brought her left foot to the right side of the ball getting ready to turn left, and swung her right foot and her body to the left to the front of the ball and with the inside of her right foot she used to strike the ball firmly away from herself while simultaneously twisting her body to accelerate away with the ball. Emma watched as her coached dived for the ball, missing it and falling to the ground, as it shot in the air going into the left upper corner. _'Breathe Emma.'_ Emma let out a deep breath and smiled.

"FUCK YEAH EMMA!" Emma heard from the bleachers not even needing to turn her head because she knew it was Ruby.

"Wooo! Go, Emma!" This time Emma turned and saw Regina and her friends up cheering for her right along with August and all of their friends. Emma smiled bigger.

"Geez, Swan." Emma heard her coach say. Turning her attention back to him. He stood up brushing the grass of his shorts, Walking up towards Emma. "Where'd you learn a move like that?"

Emma shrugged with pink cheeks. "Uh… I've played soccer for as long as I can remember. I think since I was like four or five. Soccer was my life for a really long time but then I… Uh… I had stopped playing like two years ago. But my brother convinced me to start playing again."

Coach nodded "Hm… Get back in line Swan." Emma nodded and walked back. "Okay, ladies did you see what Swan did? Those of you who make the team I better see moves like that on the field." Emma smiled and walked back and stood behind Mulan.

"Dude, what the heck? Why didn't you tell me you were a Soccer god?" Mulan said.

Emma shook her head "No. I'm not. If anything you are. Dude, you had a dope kick."

"Yeah, but you did some twist fake out. That was awesome."

The girl in front of them turned around "How about you both just agree you're both awesome." Emma and Mulan looked at each other and shrugged. The strawberry blonde haired girl smiled "Hi I'm Anna." Gesturing to the icy blonde haired girl in front of her "This is my sister Elsa. Elsa go ahead. Say hi."

Elsa smiled at them and politely nodded "Hello."

Mulan smiled. "Hey."

Emma nodded her head "Sup."

Anna looked at Emma "You're new here right? What grade are you in? Wait how old are you? Oh wait is that rude to ask?" She looked at Elsa then back at Emma "It's just you look kinda young so I didn't really know. I mean I'm a junior and Elsa's a senior. But I mean ya'know maybe you just have really nice skin. Ya'know good genes and all. Uh... Okay, now you talk. I'm gonna stop now."

Emma looked slightly taken aback. _'Damn she would get along great with my mom.'_ "Uhm… Yeah, I'm new. I uh... I'm a senior but I'm sixteen I skipped. And I don't really mind. And I do have really good genes. Everyone says I get my charming good looks and personality from my dad." Emma finished with a charming smirk. Anna smiled and Elsa blushed and turned her head away.

"That so cool. Did you hear about that party going on tonight? You guys should totally go. Elsa and I are going."

Elsa groaned "Do we have to?"

Anna looked at her sister "Yes we do. I already told Kris we were going. He's picking us up. And you know our parents won't let me go if you don't." Anna turned back to Emma and Mulan and waved off "Something about me not being too impulsive and not responsible enough blah… blah… blah… Anyway, are you two going?"

Emma nodded "Yeah I'm friends with Ruby. I'm going there to help her set up. Not sure how long I'll be there. You going Mulan?" Mulan nodded "Yeah. My friends Phillip and Aurora are forcing me."

Emma smile "Well Mulan, Elsa looks like we're all in the same boat."

"Ladies! Less chit chat more soccer! Let's GO!" The coach yelled. The rest of the practice was a few more drills starting off with a cone exercise and ending with a scrimmage where Emma and Mulan dominated. Other girl whining about it not being fair they were on the same team. The coach then yelling at the whiners to get their heads out of their ass and step up to the challenge. Coach sat on a bench on the sidelines looking up every now and there writing down. After about 20 minutes the coach yelled for the girls to come and huddle up. Walking back to stand around the coach Emma realized she was sore. She was so fucking sore and it felt so fucking good. She couldn't believe it. She felt a bit of all that pent up anger chipped away. Breathing felt just a little bit easier today. She felt dare she say it. Good. Coach started "Okay guys. Look normally I wait until Monday to post the new roster because I need usually need a bit more time to consider my options. BUT I don't need to do that today. It was obvious who played well. Who deserves to be on this team. I feel confident in my decision and if you don't like it well too damn bad. Practice more. Work on your skills. And If you get better a spot might open up for you. Okay so if I call your name you're on the team. Got it?" Everyone nodded. "Anna. Sarah. Jamie. Elsa. Brooke. Tyra. Merida. Racheal. Jasmine. Mulan. And…" Coach looked up and meet eyes with Emma and smiled a crooked grin "Emma Swan. Everyone else I'm sorry but. There's always next year. Okay, ladies. Practice is every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. It starts after school at 3 pm and ends at 5 pm. Do you understand?" Everyone nodded. Coach looked at Emma again. "And don't be late." Everyone nodded again. "Alright, you can go." The girls headed back to the locker room.

"This is so fucking sick. We are gonna destroy this year." A firey red-headed girl said with a thick Scottish accent.

"Yeah, I can't wait!" Another girl said. "Hey, Emma." Emma looked up at the girl she had beautiful brown skin and looked to be Arabian. "I'm Jasmine. You've got some killer moves."

"Thanks. Uh... I saw you out there you're pretty good yourself."

Jasmine smiled. "Thanks."

"This is gonna be so cool. I can't wait to get on the field we're gonna be unstoppable. Especially with our own personal savior." Anna said hip bumping Emma.

Emma laughed "Please don't start calling me that." Emma stops and gave her a serious look. "No really do not call me that."

Anna held her hands up "You got it." Emma let out a sigh of relief while Anna whispered "Savior."

Emma chased after her trying to hit her with a towel while everyone laughed. After a few minutes things calmed down and everyone except for Emma showered. Emma just grabbed her bag and headed out.

Once she walked out the door she was attacked with a group hug "Ugh. You guys know I don't do hugs. Get off."

"But we're so proud of you." Jefferson said then suddenly pulling away "Ew you smell. Why didn't you shower."

"Uh… I don't like showering in front of people."

Belle nodded "I don't either. I get it." She placed a hand on Emma's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Ruby can I just shower at your place?" Emma asked.

Ruby nodded "Yeah I can't have you stinking up the whole party can I. Come on. Let go to my place and start getting ready."

They gang started walking to the car till Emma heard her name being called. She turned around and noticed Regina running up to her. Emma turned back to look at her friends "I'll catch up with you guys." They nodded with a few mumbled 'okays' and headed to their cars. Emma looked at Regina. "Hey. Uh, What are you still doing here? Wasn't your practice over an hour ago?"

Regina shrugged "I wanted to watch your practice. I heard your coach say you made the team. That's really awesome." Regina smiled at her making Emmas inside turn to jelly.

"Uh yeah, I'm actually pretty excited."

"Well, you were really great out there. I can't wait to watch you play in your first game." Emma just nodded. "So… I uhh…" Regina suddenly shyly looks down at her feet. "I heard Ruby's having a party tonight. Kat, Tink and I were thinking about dropping by…"

Emma nodded again. "You uh… You should."

Regina perked up and looked up. "I should?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah. It's a party it'll be fun."

Regina nodded "Yeah. Maybe we can I don't know... hang out. During the party. You know. All of us. Your friends. My friends."

"Sounds great."

"I can't wait."

"I should probably go. They're waiting on me. But I'll see you there." Emma said walking backward.

"Definitely," Regina said as her smile brightened. Emma smiled back and turned around and ran to her car. They all piled into her's and Ruby's car and made their way to her house. _'Tonight. Tonight just might be a good night.'_ Emma thought.

It was 9:37 pm when the party became in full swing which made Ruby happy because apparently when a party starts at 8 that really means it start 9. And if people should up at 8 that means the party's gonna be lame. Emma sat on the couch with August watched the sea of drunk teenagers. Emma halfway through her first beer, she looked around and sighed.

"Waiting on your lady." She turned to her brother.

"She's not my lady."

"Yet." Emma shook her head and downed the rest of her beer. August stood up. "You want another beer?"

Emma nodded and stood up with him "Yeah I'll go wi-Uh…"

"What Emma?" Emma just pointed to the door. There was Regina in what had to be the sexiest peach dress that went perfect with her olive Latina skin tone. _'God'_ Emma thought. The dress had a halter neckline with a princess seamed bodice that went to her hips and flowed out to a skater skirt that ended just at mid-thigh. She was absolutely ravishing. Emma felt a twitch in her groin and had to swallow a moan. "Oh damn. She is hot." Emma looked at her brother and glared.

"Shut up Auggie." Emma looked down at her clothes and sighed. She was wearing a pair of loosely fitting skinny jean that both knees had large rips going from just above the top of her knees and a few inches at the bottom of her knee and extra whole under the left. The ankles of her pants were cuffed showing off the taco socks she wore with her black and white vans. She wore another plain white t-shirt with a pocket on the left side of her chest and of course her red leather jacket.

"Go talk to her." Emma looked up at her brother. "Come on I'll go with you." Without waiting for a reply August grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her over towards Regina and her friends.

"Hey, guys." The three girls looked over at the two siblings and smiled. Kat was the first to speak "The Swans siblings. Fancy running into you two. Isn't that right Regina?"

Regina rolled her eyes and then looked at Emma. "Hey."

Emma smiled at her. "Hey. You uh… you look amazing."

Regina smiled brightly at her. "Thank you, Ms. Swan."

Tink snorted "I should hope so it only took her two ho- OW. Fuck Regina. Watch those heels." She said as the brunette stepped on her toes.

"Oh. Pity. Anyway, do you know where a girl could get a drink?" Regina asked.

August spoke, "Emma and I were actually going to grab a drink from the kitchen come on." August lead the pack to the kitchen. He and Emma walked to one side of the island and gesture to the vast variety of alcohol. "Pick your poison."

"What do you recommend?" Regina asked.

"What do you normally drink?" Emma asked trying to gain a bit of confidence.  
"Oh, our Regina doesn't drink," Kat said.

"Yeah, I think I've seen her drink maybe twice and it was maybe a couple of sips of something."

"Well, I can't really drink. I have a lot going on and I don't want to mess things up by getting shitfaced." Regina snapped at her friends.

"Down girl we were just joking," Kat said patting her friend's shoulder. "Can you make something fruity?" The taller blonde asked.

August nodded "Emma makes great drinks."

Regina smiled at Emma giving her an encouraging nod "Well, by all means, Ms. Swan." Emma smirked at the brunette and looked the different alcohols to figure out a possible drink for the three girls. Nodding to herself she grabbed a couple of bottles and brought them over to the counter behind her so she could have more space. Regina watched as Emma poured a few different liquids into three red solo cups. She put another cup on top of each and shook them up. She turned around and handed an individual cup to each girl.

"Try this," Emma said.

Each girl took a sip. Eyes wide they all let out a little moan.  
"This is delicious," Tink said.

"Yeah. Do you wanna be my our personal bartender?" Kat asked taking another sip.

"Yes, Ms. Swan you have really outdone yourself. What is this?" Regina asked

"It's called a Fruity Pebbles. It's pretty easy to make." Emma said shrugging nonchalantly.

"Back in Boston we used to sneak into a bunch of underground nightclubs and we ended up becoming friends with a bartender there. She showed Emma how to make a few drinks." August spoke.

Emma stiffened up "We don't really need to get into that. August you said you wanted a beer right?"

August frowned realizing his mistake "Uh yeah Em. Thanks."

Emma nodded. The girls watch as Emma grabbed two beers out of the fridge and sat them both down on the island. She pulled a lighter out of her back pocket, grabbed one of the beers put the light at the top and popped the cap off. Grabbing the other beer and doing the same.

"Okay, you have to show me how to do that later," Kat said.

"Emma!" She heard from across the room. Emma looked over and saw Ruby and Bell at a table set up for Beer pong. "Come play Belle and me so we can whoop on your ass." She shouted. "Bring your girlfriend!"

At this, the two blonde girls giggled while August laughed and Regina and Emma blushed. "Shut up Ruby!" Emma yelled while Ruby just howled out a large laugh. "Do you wanna play Regina?" Emma asked while walking around the island to stand next to the girl. Even in heels, Emma was still just a bit taller than her.

Regina smiled and nodded "Sure." They walked over to the table. "Uhm so how do you play?"

"You've never played before?" Emma asked. Regina just shook her head. "Okay, so you just shoot the ball and try to get it into the cup. If you get it they drink and vice versa. If you shoot it and it hits a cup and bounces it off of that cup into another then that's two cups and that team has to drink both of those. If you shoot it and make it and then I shoot it and make it we get the ball back. Uh… Oh if the balls in the cup and its spinning you can finger it or blow it to try and get it out." At this Regina blushed and looked down and let out an 'Oh'. Emma smiled. "Yeah, I think that's it." Emma handed Regina a ping pong ball. "You ready?"

"Are you guys done flitting?" Ruby asked throwing an arm around Belle's shoulders.

Regina nodded and smirked. "Always." The brunette turned to face the cups. With squinted eyes, she threw the ball swiftly making it into the middle cup.

"Alright!" Emma yelled with a smile throwing an arm around the girl's shoulder causing Regina to blush. "Take that Red."

Ruby rolled her eyes grabbing the cup "Whatever. Beginners luck." Emma ended up making the next cup causing Belle to drink and bring the balls back. Regina again making the next shoot but Emma missing. Leaving Ruby and Belle to shoot. Ruby made it and Belle missed. The game went on with Ruby and Emma talking shit towards one another Regina joining in every once in a while and Belle laughing at the two girls and scolding Ruby every once in a while. There were three cups left on Ruby and Belle's side of the table while four were left on Emma's and Regina's. It was Ruby shot. She threw the ball and it started spinning in the cup on instinct Regina pushed her hair to the side and blew in the cup and few times causing it to pop out of the cup.

"Aw!" Belle shouted.

"Fuck you!" Ruby yelled.

Regina laughed "Come on now don't be such a sore loser."

"Yeah, Ruby don't be such a pussy," Emma said laughing.

"Shut it, Swan," Ruby said glaring. "Come on beauty you got this." Belle smile and threw the cup accidentally hitting Regina in the chest. The ball bounced off and went into a cup. "FUCK YEAH! That's gotta be two cups! Come on it bounced off her boobs!"

Emma laughed "Shut up Ruby it one cup!"

"House rules Swan!"

"You should have said trick shoots! You cant change the rules now!"

"She's right Ruby," Belle said.

Ruby turned towards her best friend and grabbed her hips pulling her close "Belle you're supposed to be on my side."

Belle threw her arms around the other girl's neck. "I am. But rules are rules." She kissed the taller girls cheek and pulled herself out of the girl's arms. "Let's finish this up so Emma can make us all drinks."

They continue to play and soon it was down to one cup on Ruby and Belles side and two on Emma's and Regina's. Emma turned towards Regina and placed both her hands on the brunette's shoulder. "Okay, brown eyes. We both have to make it into this cup. If we do. We win. You've got this." Regina just nodded slightly dizzy after Emma so close and touching her at the same time.

"Got it." She nodded. Emma nodded back at her give her shoulders a slight squeeze and let go. Regina turned towards both of the brunettes. "Ready to lose Ruby?" Regina asked with a confident smirk on her face.

Ruby scoffed. "You wish Mills," Regina smirked turned slightly more devilish and threw the ball. It landed in the cup with a slight swirl causing Ruby to just and try to blow it with no such luck. "Fuck." Emma laughed. "Shut up Emma." Ruby pouted and walked behind Belle hugging her from the back placing her chin on her shoulder.

Emma smiled her infamous charming smile. "Hey, Ruby watch this." Ruby watched as Emma threw her arm around Regina's shoulders looking her in the eyes. She raised her arm getting ready to through the ball.

Ruby lifted her head. "You better fucking not Swan." Emma looked at Ruby winking looked down at the cup and turned back to look back into Regina's eyes. She threw the ball and her a loud pop! "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Ruby yelled letting go of Belle. "How the fuck did you do that?"

Emma laughed and shrugged unconsciously pulling Regina closer. "I use to play this game a lot."

Ruby shook her head. She grabbed the cup throwing it back. "Fuck you." Ruby grabbed Belle's hand. "Come on Belle. Emma's gonna make us a drink."

Emma laughed at the girl. She took her arm off of Regina's shoulders sliding her hand down her arm grabbing her hand. "Come on I'll make you another drink." Regina smile and nodded letting Emma lead the way. Once back in the kitchen she saw her brother with Kat and Tink talking. She looked back at Regina. "You want the same thing?"

Regina nodded "Sure." Emma grabbing the same supplies as before started making drinks for all the girls.

"Who won?" August asked.

Emma smirked looking around at her brother "Come on now Auggie. You know I'd never let anyone take away my title." The group excluding Ruby laughed. Once down she handed out the drinks and the group started chatting all standing around in the kitchen. Regina started shifting from one foot to another. Emma noticed this and asked, "You okay?"

Regina smiled tightly "Yes. It's just these heels are starting to hurt my feet." Regina said lifting one foot up behind her adjusting her shoe.

Emma patted the empty space counter. "Hop up."

Regina just laughed "I don't think I'll make it dear." Emma rolled her eyes and grabbed Regina's drink from her hand placing both her own and Regina's drink on the island in front of them. Turning towards Regina she grabbed the girls waist lifting her up causing Regina to squeal and grab hold of Emma's strong shoulders. Emma gently placed the brunette on the counter and smiled. She grabbed both of their drinks handing Regina back hers.

"There you go." Emma turning back to the group as if it was nothing while Regina wide-eye looked up at her friends silently asking '_did you see that.'_ Both nodded with and shocked yet pleased look on their faces. Regina now halfway through her second drink started to feel the effects, along with most of the groups. Emma down with her beer grabbed a new one again popping the cap off with her light.

"Emma!" Emma looked up to see Mulan walking her way with a boy and a girl. Emma smiled and high fived her friend.

"Sup Fa. When'd you get here?" Emma asked.

Mulan shrugged and said, "Not too long ago." Turning to Ruby who too was now sitting on the counter. "Hey, Ruby nice party." Ruby just bowed. "Emma this is Phillip and Aurora. Guys this is Emma." Emma smiled at them.

"Hey, guys. It nice to me-"

A squeal interrupted her. Looking over both girls saw Anna bouncing her way towards them with Elsa and a tall blond boy behind her."Oh my gosh! Elsa, it's on two new soccer stars!" Anna pulled both girls in for a hug. "I'm so glad I ran into you guys. This is my boyfriend Kristof but everyone calls him Kris. Kris, say hi." Not giving him the chance she spoke again. Oh, and you guys remember Elsa. Go ahead Elsa, say hi."

Elsa walked up to the three girls. "Hello, again Mulan." She said nodding towards the girl. Turning her attention towards Emma. "Hi, Emma." Elsa blushed and turned her head away for a moment and looked back. "You look very nice this evening."

Emma smiled at the timid girl. Emma looked at her outfit she was wearing tight powder blue spaghetti strap dress that cut off mid-thigh. "You look really pretty. Blue really suits you. It brings out your eyes."

The girl smiled, her cheeks turning a deep shade of red. "Oh well thank you. That'sats very kind."

"No problem."

Regina narrowed her eyes at the girl. "Who might you be?" Regina asked with a sharp tone Emma hasn't heard before.

Elsa's eyes bulged out "Oh well... uhm I'm Elsa. Uh... We have homeroom together. It's nice to meet you." Elsa said reaching out her hand.

Regina looked at it rolled her eyes and with crossed arms, she said: "Oh I'm sure."

"Regina!" Emma said

"What!" Regina snapped back. Emma glared at her, while Regina glared back.

"Okay, we're gonna go..." Mulan said. "Come find me later Emma."

"Sure Fa!"

"We're gonna go too. I wanna play beer pong. Hey Mulan! Wait we need a fourth!" Anna said dragging Kris and Elsa off.

Emma turned to Regina "What's your problem?"

Regina looked away and cooly said, "I have no problem."

Emma scoffed and rolled her eyes "Yeah right." She looked at Regina and saw the inner turmoil going on inside her brown eyes. She sighed and looked back at her friends. "Hey, guys I'm gonna step outside for a minute." She looked to Regina. "You wanna come?" Regina just nodding let Emma one-armed grab her by the waist helping her down.

Regina blushing at the contact "Thank you." The two walked towards the back door hearing Ruby shout 'Don't fuck on my back porch!' Emma just turned giving her the middle finger causing Ruby to return the gesture and laugh. Once outside Regina closed the door following Emma to sit on the steps. Emma pulling out a pack of cigarettes. Popped one in her mouth lighting it and taking a long drag. Regina turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow "You smoke?"

Emma shrugged "I'm trying to quit."

Regina looked at the girl and reached out her hand "May I try?"

Emma shook her head. "No."

"No?"

"Yes. No."

Regina rolled her eyes "And why not Ms. Swan?"

Emma threw her head back "Ugh… Would you quit it with Ms. Swan? Call me Emma. And because I don't want to be responsible for you smoking. Plus you won't like it."

Regina glared at the blonde "I am my own person EM-MA. I can make my own decisions. I'm not going to start smoking a pack a day from one hit. AND I will be the judge of what I like and what I don't like." Emma groaned rolling her eyes realizing this wasn't a battle she felt like fighting tonight just handed the cigarette over to the girl. "Thank you." Regina positioning the cigarette properly in her hand brought it up to her lips and inhaled. Big mistake. Regina started coughing on the smoke. Emma laughed taking the cigarette back in one hand and patted her back with her other. "You were right. I don't like it." Regina looked over at Emma smiling smugly at her. "Oh come off it. You don't have to look so pleased with yourself."

Emma shrugged smiling wider. "Can't help it."

Regina cleared her throat "So. You're sixteen right?"

Emma nodded taking another hit and blowing smoke out "Yeah. I'll be 17 in October. October 23rd to be exact. You're already 17 right?"

Regina nodded "Yes. February 1st." Regina took a sip of her drink.

"What was that?" Emma asked.

"What?" Regina countered knowing exactly what Emma was speaking of.

"With Elsa. Do you not like her?"

"I don't know her."

"Then why were you mean?"

"Why do you care? Do YOU like her?" Regina asked with slightly nervous eyes.

"Yeah," Emma said.

"Oh," Regina said disappointedly. "Well..."

"As a friend."

"Oh." Regina sighed. "She likes you."

Emma shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like her like that. I only see her as a friend." Regina nodded. "Plus I kinda already have a type she doesn't really fit into."

"Oh, and what's that?" Regina asked looking at Emma.

Emma looked at Regina with her signature charming smile. "Brunette's with bitchy attitudes."

Regina threw her head back and let out a laugh causing Emma to chuckle. "Shut up." She said pushing Emma's should with her hand. A comfortable silence fell over them. Regina was the first to break it. "Look Emma about the other night-"

Emma cut her off "We don't have to talk about that Regina. We're having a fun night. It's been really cool just hanging out with you. Why ruin it?"

Regina sighed "I just thought you might an answer to your question. I didn't think the night would be ruined." Regina's shoulders slumped took brought her cup to her lips this time taking a larger gulp.

Emma turned towards her taking another hit blowing the smoke away from Regina turned to her side to face the brunette. "Alright, Regina. Let's hear it. It seems like you gotta get something off your chest so… Out with it" Emma said taking a large gulp of her own.

Regina sighed and leaned against the railing. "Have you…" She shook her head and looked at Emma "Have you ever felt like your entire life was already mapped out for you?"

Emma shook her head "No. Not at all. I'm honestly just trying to get through it."

Regina smiled at her "We are very different aren't we." It wasn't a question but Emma nodded. "My mother. She has plans. Certain expectations of me. I have to get perfect grades. I have to be a leader amongst my peers. Captain of the cheer squad. Student body President. Captain of the debate team. Etc. I have to do all of these things because they look great on an application. Which, with a good application I can get into a good school. An Ivy league school."She corrected herself. "Because how can you become a world-renowned doctor by going to unheard of University." Regina sighed. "Don't get me wrong she's not… a terrible person... I ya'know... I love her. I do. I know she loves me… Well, most days I think she does anyway. I guess she's just a lot to deal with. She has a lot of expectations."

"Regina, what does this have to do with Robin?"

Regina took a sip of her drink "Mother has expectations. Mother has rules. Robins family. The Locksley's… They've known my family for a very long time. They have a very prominent company focusing on outdoors equipment. They have money. They have influence. They are the kind of people mother would love to marry me off too. I'm supposed to date him. I'm supposed to be happy and perfect and pretend like I don't hate his guts. But in reality." Regina looked Emma hard in the eyes. "He repulses me. He's annoying. Rude. He smells like burnt logs. And he constantly cheats on me." Regina shook her head closing her eyes for a second before opening them and taking another drink finishing it off and placing it next to her. "Mother wants me to be with someone who can raise my status in society. Some who will bring our family to the next level."

"What do you want?" Emma asked

Regina tilted her head to the side shaking it "Honestly I don't know really. I just know that I want to decide it for _myself._"

"Then do it. Fuck your mom." Emma said with a shrug finishing off her cigarette.

"What?" Regina asked only slightly taken aback.

"Fuck. Your. Mom. Do what you want to do. It's _your_ life. Not hers. _You're_ the one who will have to live with every decision. Not her. You can't live your life pretending to be someone else just to please whoever. Trust me. You're only hurting yourself." Emma said sitting up arms propped on her knees. She took a sip of her beer.

"I'm not sure it's that easy," Regina said turning to sit next to Emma scooting just a tad closer.

"Oh, it not. It's probably gonna be hell. Especially from the way your mother sounds. But trust me. It'll be worth it." Emma said. Regina nodded. "So." Emma looked at Regina with a lopsided grin. "What's something you wanna do that would royally _piss_ your mother the fuck off." Regina turned towards Emma tilting her head to the side.

She looked up and tapped her chin. "hmm…" She let out and stopped. Smiled and looked at Emma.

"What?" Emma asked with a small smile. Regina said nothing. She leaned forward grabbing Emma's face smashing their lips together. _'Holy fuck. It's happening. Holy fuck. What do I do? Oh. Kiss her back. Duh.'_ Emma thought as she placed her beer on the step below and snaked her arms around Regina's waist pulling her closer. Regina let out a soft moan and slid one arm around Emma's neck and another in her long blonde curls. Emma licked Regina's bottom lip lightly asking for entrance, which Regina quickly granted her. They fought for dominance a battle both intended on winning. Regina grabbing a fist full of and tugging lightly causing Emma to be pulled back. The blonde gasped and moan out a soft _'Fuck.'_ Emma's eye's darkened as she looked back at Regina and reattached her lips back on to the brunette's. Emma slides her hands up ran them up and down Regina's back. Emma felt her jeans get s little tighter _'I gotta stop. She can't find out.'_ Regina started trailing kisses down to Emma's jaw again tugging on her hair and kissing her way down to her neck. Regina licked at her pulse point. Pulled away and then went in for the kill, biting down and sucking. Hard. Emma closed her eye's tightly and moan. "Fuck Regina. Wait."

"Hmm.." Regina continued sucking only to slightly move up to suck and lick a little higher on the blonde's neck.

"Wait. Wait. Regina." Emma said grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her away. "We should uh. We should stop." Emma breathing heavy.

Regina pouted with puffed red kissed lips. "Why?"

"God, you're so fucking cute. Fuck. Ugh… Because you have a boyfriend."

"I'm gonna break up with him though," Regina said trying to kiss Emma again.

Emma shook her head keeping the brunette in place. "Well, I think you should do that first."

Regina sighed pulling away "I thought you liked me."

Emma laughed "Are you kidding me? Of course, I like you. I mean… Have you seen you?" Regina blushed. "Look I just… You aren't the kind of person to cheat on someone. I know that. You know that. So before this gets any worse. You should break up with Robin and then… Maybe we can I don't know… Go on a date or something." Emma said shyly with a shrug. "Plus we shouldn't start a relationship or whatever this is like this. Not with you dating someone else."

Regina smiled and nodded "You're right. And I'd... I'd really like that. Ya'know the date thing." Regina said with slightly pink cheeks.

"Good. So soon?"

"So soon." Regina sighed with a nod to confirm. "I guess we should head back into the party huh?"

Emma nodded "Probably." They both stood up. Emma grabbing Regina empty cup and her beer, finishing it off she put the butt of her cigarette in the beer, and she threw them both in the trash can outside on the porch. Walking towards the door behind Regina Emma stopped. "Hey, Regina." The girl started to turn around to face the blonde but before she could fully turn herself around her hand was grabbed and she was being pulled as close as possible to the blonde. "I said stop but I just gotta do this one more time before we go in." And with that Emma crashed her lips on to the smaller girl's lips. Kissing her with as much passion she could muster up just in case the brunette couldn't go through her break up. Emma bit down on Regina bottom lip sucking on it slightly causing the girl to moan out letting Emma slip her tongue in her mouth. Tasting the brunette one last time Emma pulled back pressing her forehead to Regina's.

"Wow," Regina said eyes closed. Emma chuckled and pecked her lips once. Twice. And a third just in case. Emma pulled back grabbed the girls hand and led her back into the house. The two girls walked back into the kitchen and of course, her friends were still there and it seemed they were all officially drunk. They all looked to be hysterically laughing when Ruby looked up and noticed the two.

"Oh, how nice of you two to- Wait what the fuck Emma! What's on your neck?"

_'Shit.'_

* * *

There you have it. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think!

Thank you and see you next time!


End file.
